Bread and Honey
by Animedrawngirl
Summary: Alphonse has found himself stuck in Germany under the protective guidance of his alternate, Alfons Heidrich! Alfons comes home late from work one night and finds his little lover cooking a large delicious meal, and a little something else...


As Alfons Heidric walked through the door to the old, German apartment, a low glow from the kitchen greeted him. The smell of warm bread and fresh fruit complimented the spice of steak and ting of red wine.

He kicked off his wet shoes and shrugged off the soaked coat. He tossed his dirty brown bag onto a worn sofa pushed up against the living room wall. Four quick steps took him to the kitchen inlet.

A small brunette flung his pale, skinny body into Alfons's strong chest. Skinny white arms wrapped lovingly around the older boy's neck. The sudden attack sent Alfonse and his little lover to the floor. The two boys landed with a loud thud on the tiled floor.

"Welcome home!" The dirty gold eyes of the brunette excitedly stared at the tall blonde who laid beneath him. He lifted his head from Alfons's chest to his cheek. A gentle kiss was placed on the cold wet skin.

The blonde gave a long sigh. He was wet, he was tired, and he was sore from the fall. However, his little lover's hug, kiss, and welcome outweighed those troubles.

The strong arms of the blonde encircled the smaller boy. He placed a soft kiss on the brunette's forehead and sat up. "I missed you, Alphonse."

The two grown men sat on the floor in an awkward embrace as both of them let out a soft laugh. No matter how long they were together, they'd never get used to sharing the same name.

Alphonse suddenly jumped up and broke the awkward romantic embrace. "I need to get the bread out of the oven." The frenzied brunette rushed to the oven and tried to pull out the bread before it burned. Luckily Alfonse had darted off of the floor and grabbed the little pale hands. "What's wrong?"

"You need to be careful. You almost burned your hands." Alfons sighed. "Don't give me anymore shocks like that today, please."

Al leaned back against Alfons and with a dreamy smile on his face, "I know that if I hurt myself, you'll be the one to make it better." Alfons found himself blushing a deep red after hearing those words.

Alphonse tilted his head backward and closed his eyes. His soft pink tinted lips silently awaited Alfons's touch. The tall blonde boy bent his head down and met Al's hungry lips. The kiss was soft at first, then it deepened when Alfons ran his tongue over Alphonse's lips. Al gave a quick gasp and parted his lips for Alfons.

The blonde's tongue slipped into Al's mouth and took it's dominate position. A shiver ran down Al's back when Alfons ran his tongue along the roof of his mouth. Both of them reluctantly broke apart when they realized that they couldn't breath.

Both red faced boys stared lustfully at each other. Alphonse spun around and pressed his chest against the tall blonde. He wrapped his small pale arms around Alfons's neck and pulled him into another intense kiss.

Alphonse quickly parted his hungry lips and allowed Alfons to dominate him. The taller boy's tongue darted into the younger boy's mouth and took control. The brunette gave a shudder and tried to deepen the lustful kiss. Alfons pulled out of the kiss and nipped at Al's ear.

Alfons ran his tongue from Al's ear to his collar bone. The blonde nipped at it and caused the younger boy to moan. Alfons nipped at it again and licked the bruised skin as his cold wet hands hastily undid the buttons on his lover's shirt. After messing with the buttons for awhile, Alfons grew irritated. He tore open Alphonse's shirt. The buttons were sent flying all over the kitchen.

Alphonse flinched, then gave another loud moan as the blonde latched onto his chest. Nips and licks were placed all over his chest. Alfons latched onto Al's raised nipple and sucked. Al gave out a long, low moan and threw his head back. His chest bucked up into Alfons. The tall blue eyed boy had to hold Al by his waist to keep the younger boy still.

The tall blonde worked the pants off while his little lover thrashed about on the kitchen floor. Soon, Alfons was licking his way down Alphonse's stomach to his hips. He paused and stared at the pale hardening flesh.

"Come on." Al wined, desperate for attention for his pulsing heat.

"What do you want me to do?" Alfons pried.

Alphonse gave a pissed groan. "Suck me." He demanded. The older teen flashed a smirk then started to take the fingers on Al's right hand into his mouth. He ran his tongue over all the fingers and sucked gently on them.

"That's not what I meant." The brunette fumed at the ocean-like eyes. He yanked his hand from the older teen's mouth and went to grasp his heat.

Alfons stopped the pale boy short and said, "Tell me exactly what you mean." Again, the boy smirked and made sure no loving friction gave the skinny teen pleasure.

Alphonse colored a bright red with embarrassment then quietly said, "Suck my dick." Alfons's smirk widened and he claimed he couldn't hear what his small lover had said. Alphonse cleared his throat and said a little louder. "I want you to suck my dick." Immediately, Alfons took the smaller boy in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, making sure to drag his tongue along the pulsing vein on Al's length.

The almond eyed teen moaned out the older boy's name then gave a small laugh. The older teen gave a laugh then pulled his head off his little lover's twitching member as he coughed.

As the blonde tried to regain his breath after choking, the impatient pale boy took his throbbing heat in his hand and tried to get him to his orgasm.

Alfons held his left hand to his throat. His bright blue eyes trained on his young lover's pumps. After watching the brunette stroke himself and moan in pleasure, the older boy felt his own length yearn for friction.

Alphonse watched through pleasure clouded eyes as the tall blonde strip. His cotton white dress shirt came off as soon as his suspenders were unhooked. A tanned toned chest and stomach meant with Alphonse's lustful gaze. The blonde started working on his light brown slacks. With little fuss, the buttoned pooped lose from its hold. Alfons took hold of the waistband and slid them off. He tucked his thumbs under the waist band of his boxers and had both articles on the tiled kitchen floor in no time.

Alfons grabbed both of his young lover's hands and held them in his. "Don't be so quick to finish." The blonde said in a deep voice while his lips hovered just centimeters away from Alphonse's ear. His hot breath blew against the sensitive pale skin. He placed two fingers up to the brunette's mouth. With out hesitation, the bog amber eyes narrowed seductively and he took the fingers in his mouth. He ran his tongue around the salty skin. He made sure to soak every inch of the appendages.

Alfons gave a low moan and pulled his fingers from his young lover's mouth. Alphonse moved his head forward, trying to keep the blonde's fingers in him a little longer. Finally, Alphonse opened his mouth with a loud "pop". The blonde teen captured the slightly swollen lips in a bruising kiss. The small brunette moaned into the kiss as his lover's tongue glided across the roof of his mouth. Alphonse felt the slicked up fingers circling his ring of muscles.

Alfons slid on finger inside the brunette beneath him. The boy gave a grunt as his ring of muscles tightened up around his lover's finger. He held his breath for a second, then let a long breath of air out as Alfons continued to kiss and invade him. His muscles loosened and Alfons began to thrust his finger deeper into the teen.

Alphonse pushed on this tall blonde lover's chest. The older boy stopped kissing the pale boy beneath him. The teen gasped for air, his bright red face seductive and lustful.

The older boy licked from Alphonse's swollen bottom lip to his collar bone. He began to nip and lick at it. As he latched onto an erect nipple, he slid in his second finger. He began to make scissor motions as the teen beneath him wiggled and groaned. He repositioned his lover. Alphonse now sat with on leg on either side of Alfons and his chest was eye level with the busy boy.

"I'm…I'm ready." Alphonse said as the pain in his ass receded to pleasure. The stokes where beginning to drive him mad. Lust completely clouded his almond eyes. Any more and he would cum.

Alfons licked along the younger teen's jaw line and said, "Ready for what?" He thrust faster into the young teen and moved his fingers further apart as he did so. The brunette boy threw his head back and moaned out his lover's name. He was so close to cuming, he could feel the fire in his lower stomach rise and burn.

"I'm going to… Ahhh~ cu-cum!" Tears poured from his eyes as the sensations became all too much for him. The stroking, the nips, and licks, the seductively mischievous smile they all sent him into a daze as his hot white seed spurt from him. It covered his blonde lover's well muscled chest. He clutched Alfons's shoulders as he came.

"That can't be all for you tonight." Alfons teased as he took his fingers out of his lover's ass. "I'm still hungry for more." The older teen moved Alphonse's hips a bit so he could get better access. He pressed the head of his member against the ring of muscles his fingers had previously invaded.

"Co-come inside me." Alphonse said as he started to recover after his orgasm. The feeling of a hard member pressing against his now vacant ass drove him mad. He held Alfons to his chest and waited for the penetration. Even though he had been prepared, he knew it was still going to sting.

Alfons thrust into his pale little lover. His dark almond eyes widened at the action. Tears formed near the edge of his eyes. He choked and gasped for air. "I…I can feel you inside me." Alphonse lowered his head and closed his eyes as he got used to the feeling. "You're so big. It's deep inside me." He moved one hand off of Alfons's shoulder and placed it gently on his stomach. His face flushed red as he slid his hand down his stomach. "I-I can feel you."

The older teen started to thrust up into his lover. The pale boy moaned out and sweat covered his skin. "Oh gate. Don't move like that, I…I'll cum again." Alphonse bucked against his blonde lover's thrusts. "Ahh~ ohhh~ ahh~ It's so good."

Alfons thrust around inside his brunette lover looking for that spot. He was looking for his lover's prostate. After a few thrusts, Alphonse doubled over and coughed out a loud moan. The sound of Alfons's name prolonged and in a long lustful breath caused him to ram into that spot again.

Alphonse was sent into a world of stars and bright lights as his lover kept ramming into his sensitive group of nerves. His body began to shake as the fire burned out of control in his member. He took his heat in his hand and began to stroke himself to the rhythm. Sweat poured from his pores as he neared his limit.

"I'm going to… haa~ cum again!" Alphonse said as the thrusting and rubbing sent waves of pleasure crashing into his very being. Alfons placed his hands on his lover's hips and helped him keep going.

"Not yet… cum together." The blonde boy said as he thrust wildly into his lover. He could feel that he was about to cum as well. Sweat poured down his face. "Now!" He said as his hot white seed poured into his lover. The white liquid flowed out of the brunette's filled ass hole. The younger teen came again and it shot up and drenched the older boy's chest along with his own.

The two boys panted and gasped for air as they grounded themselves. They slowly came off their high. Alfons pulled out of his lover. He sniffed the air and looked around quizzically. "Do you smell something?" He said as he sniffed the air. "It smells…like… something's burning?" He guessed.

Alphonse jumped up and turned the oven off. He threw the door open and looked at the crusty black bread. "Oh no! I burned the bread!" He wined. He slid down on the floor and looked at the burned bread.

Alfons stood up and kissed his pouting brunette on the forehead. "It's nothing a cupful of honey can't fix. Come on, get up. I can't imagine that feels too good."

The two boys sat at the table after reheating the food and putting they're cloths on. They started eating the meal Alphonse cooked. They dunked the fully burned bread into small cups of honey and ate it. "See, it tastes fine." Alfons said. He looked over at his pale lover and added, "If it still hurts when were done, I'll carry you to the bedroom."

"Thanks, I'm sure I'll be fine enough to walk though." The two boys smiled at each other. Life in this new place was strange for Alphonse, but this teen seemed to make the world a better place to life.

Alfons was just like a cup of honey. Sweat, thick, and made everything better.


End file.
